1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply and demand control method and a power supply and demand control device that use a power storage system to perform peak shaving for a customer and frequency control of a power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system or the like that uses a storage battery system (power storage system) to perform frequency control of a power system and peak shaving for a customer has been discussed.
In related art, for example, International Publication No. 2013/046657 discloses a technology that controls discharge of a storage battery in order to reduce consumption power by peak shaving. A control device disclosed in International Publication No. 2013/046657 supplies power to a load by allowing the storage battery to perform discharge so that consumption power by the load does not exceed prescribed contract power. That is, the control device performs peak shaving for the customer. Further, the control device charges the storage battery after the peak shaving and then enters the frequency control.